Something could happen
by BiceyNix
Summary: Sara has something to say, but will she actually say it?
1. A visitor

Disclaimer:- I do not own the characters, although I would quite like to

My first story, comments appreciated could happen

Grissom jumps suddenly rubbing his eyes and searching around for his glasses he glances at the clock. _Shit._

He quickly grabs his shirt and trousers off the floor and scurries to the bathroom. _I'm never late._

Jumping into the shower he trips over the mat, sending him flying into the wall causing that very expensive shampoo to spill his contents all over his head.

Grissom is not at all amused. To make matters worse, the power abruptly goes off leaving him standing freezing his bollocks off, cursing the mat and wondering why an earth he got into this job at all.

But only for a moment, because after all, his job is the only thing he sees sticking with him until he dies.

Drifting away from his thoughts something catches his eye outside.

_Sara?_

The tall brunette is sat on the curb outside. Her face is taut and her hands are fiddling with a piece of paper on her lap.

_At least my eye sight isn't giving up on me…_

_What should I do? ... Stay here, be late for work…_

_Don't be stupid, Gil, you know you never stay off work. She must be here to see you, and you WILL see her. Understood?_

Grissom sighs and slowly makes his way to the parking lot, she must be able to hear him coming because she rises and turns to face him. The look in her eyes has always been a good clue to Grissom of how she is feeling.

Not this time.

Her stance isn't one to approach so he stands back studying her face for some sort of reaction. He gets none. Just the same looks back, as if she has forgotten why she was there in the first place.

_Great plan brain I should have stayed inside, his myself away. Closed the door, called in to say-_

"Fuck sake Grissom, can't you even look at me? Am I really that bad? That… disgusting?"

"What? Sar look, I really don't know..."

She ignores the fact he's even there and continues her rant.

"Okay, so I asked you out, yes, dinner… Grissom it was only dinner. And then…" She laughs; Grissom's eyes lower at the sound, as he doesn't know how to react. "Griss, just oh...I don't know why I'm even here, I waste my whole life on you! My whole being and then some snooty woman come along."

He's pretty much had it with this.

"What woman? Sara if you would tell me what you were on about straight away then we could talk?"

"I bet there wont be much talking going on with you and ah…heather? Yes, that's her name, for some reason I can't get it out my head right now." She stares at him expectantly.

He wonders if she asked a question, the last sentence seemed to have slipped away in front of him. He just can't stand to look at her lips. She never notices his glances when they are so far away at work… but here, she would surely notice.

The silence seems to get too much for Sara and she throws the paper to the floor at Grissom's feet and turns away.

Grissom continues to stare at the ground, hands in pockets.

_Why does this always happen? I think things are okay, she looks at me with disappointment. I think things are getting confusing, she seems closer than ever._

_Go after her then? You can Grissom, your hearing might be impaired but you legs can still move. _

Surprising himself completely Grissom runs to Sara and places a hand on her waist.

She turns, teary eyed cocks her head to one side.

"Grissom, I just can't take much more of this."

"Sara…I, I don't know…."

"Change the record Gil, I think you've done what you had 'had to do', just…let me go"

"I can't."

Tbc…


	2. She leaves

"What do you mean you can't? You quite easily did when she came along!"

"Sara you had hank!" He removes his hand from her waste and painfully looks into her eyes.

"Yes, you told me to get a life! So I did Griss and I can't wait around for you forever! Or is that what you want? Ooh look at Sara, steering clear of the men just so she can be with me, is that how you feel? Is that what goes on in your private head of yours?"

Sara's eyes fill with tears and slowly creep down her cheeks. A small cry escapes from her throat which sets off uncontrollable sobbing.

Grissom, unsure of what to do, reaches for Sara, she surprisingly crumbles in his arms and lets all her pain leave her heart, just this small amount of physical contact becomes too much for her and she pulls away.

"Sara? Hey, I'm sorry, I just, thought you might want…" His voice is no more than a whisper, "I'm here for you."

They both stand for a moment letting the wind fill the gap in the words they are trying to think of.

The silence gets too much for Grissom; he strokes the side of Sara's face and gazes into her eyes.

Sara's eyes flicker to his and her body shudders slightly. He stomach ties into knots and he heart takes over all sense she thought she had.

She leans towards Grissom and plants a small kiss upon his lips; he receives it and looks confusingly at her.

Sara's face flushes and she fumbles hurriedly with her keys and climbs into the car.

"Sara, wait please."

Without even looking at Grissom's face, Sara closes the car door and lowers the window.

"I cant."


	3. A good friend

**Disclaimer- I do not own CSI, I didn't own CSI in the last chapter either.**

**Thank you for reading so far. Tell me what you think of this chapter too and any ideas for future chapters?**

Grissom pulls up outside work, two hours early with no interest in being there. All he can think about is Sara, will she arrive tonight? Can he make it better?

He sighs and makes his way into the building. Checks his mail, as usual, and makes his way to his office.

Approaching the door he notices it is not closed how he left it. Cocking his head to one side he pushes the door open curiously to find Catherine sat in his chair.

"If this is your way of hinting you want my job Cath, you really should talk to Ecklie."

She smirks slightly. "Oh come on Gil, no-one could do your job better than you."

"I know." He shifts uncomfortably.

"What's going on with you Griss?"

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"You just haven't been yourself lately."

"I notice how that is a statement not a question. I am being myself, maybe you just need something going on in your life so you have to read into things more than you need to!"

He looks taken aback as soon as he says the last sentence, realizing he was being totally out of character he rubs his beard wearily.

"Wow Gil, I didn't realize you felt like that."

"Cath, I'm sorry, I just, I don't want to talk about things."

"Look Gil, you can't keep everything inside. We've known each other a long time now and you think I don't notice you physically shiver every time Sara is near? Can't you see she love you?"

"I don't need this Catherine. My life is MY life."

"Please Grissom, just talk to me. It's not too late for you and Sar."

"Yes it is. I've hurt her really bad this time."

"I don't think you realize how much you've hurt her before."

Grissom shuffles his feet and turns his head to let a slow tear escape his eye. Cath leaves Griss' chair to rest a hand warmly on his arm.

"Go and find her Grissom, sort things out."


End file.
